


Resolved

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this post from help-mywife: Help; my wife won’t stop smooching me and I have to go to bed for work tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

Kurt had no idea what to do. It was beyond easy for him to get Blaine to kiss him - after five years together, Kurt just had to lean in even a centimeter and Blaine would readily get the hint. What Kurt didn’t know, though, was how to get Blaine to _stop_ kissing him.

“Mwah!” Blaine hummed into yet another quick, mindless kiss before flitting back to the sink to finish washing the dinner dishes. He started singing as he scrubbed, so painfully cute in his domestic bliss that Kurt yearned to just give into his urges and kiss Blaine properly, except.

Well.

He kind of had to be up early for work the next morning, and he knew if he started getting physical with Blaine, he’d never be asleep in time.

_Would it be worth it? _Kurt mused, watching Blaine shake his hips enticingly in time to the beat of whatever song he was humming. _Okay, dumb question, of course it would be worth it. But can I get away with it?___

__Kurt ran over his schedule for the next day in his mind: an early yoga class, then a meeting with Isabelle to run through potential topics for his next blog post, then blocking rehearsal all afternoon, then hopefully finding some time to at least _try_ to sketch some designs for the line of accessories he kept meaning to focus on more._ _

___Damn it._ _ _

__“You’re thinking too hard,” Blaine said without turning away from the sink. “Not even going to attempt to harmonize with me tonight, babe?”_ _

__“Sorry, got lost in my thoughts,” Kurt said, moving to start drying the dishes. Once he was next to Blaine, Blaine leaned over and pecked a kiss against his cheekbone before bumping their hips together gently._ _

__“I’m so glad you’re home,” Blaine said with a smile. “I missed you when you were on that retreat with your castmates the past couple weeks.”_ _

__“I missed you too,” Kurt said, returning the grin. He couldn’t resist planting a smooch on Blaine’s hairline, either, even though it meant he’d be tasting raspberry gel for the next couple of minutes._ _

__“You sure you have to go right to bed?” Blaine asked. He widened his eyes in a dramatic show of pleading, making Kurt snort._ _

__“Unfortunately, yes. I can’t afford to be sleepy all day tomorrow,” Kurt said, wiping the last few drops of water off one of their plates._ _

__“Then I suppose you should start getting ready for bed,” Blaine said, snatching the dish towel from Kurt’s hands. “Go. I can do the glasses myself.”_ _

__“But you already washed everything!”_ _

__“You can make it up to me the next time I have to have an early morning,” Blaine said, smacking Kurt on the ass with the towel before leaning up for another kiss. “ _Go._ ”_ _

__“Pushy,” Kurt teased before heading off. He gathered up his pajamas and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him as he stripped down and put on the comfy cotton pants. Tossing his old clothes into the laundry basket, he left his pajama top on the counter next to him where he could grab it after he finished his moisturizing routine. Just as he finished washing his face, Blaine entered the room._ _

__“Sorry, hon, need a tissue,” he said, scooting behind Kurt to get to the box they kept on the toilet tank. When he finished blowing his nose, he pressed a kiss under Kurt’s jawline and ducked back out._ _

__Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and got back to work, carefully scouting for zits and patting on some toner before rubbing in the first of his moisturizers (the lighter one specifically for his T-zone, to be followed by the one for his cheeks and chin). As he started applying the second, Blaine wandered back in, now pajama-clad, and started washing his own face._ _

__“Love you,” he said once he’d finished, dropping a kiss on the corner of Kurt’s lips. “Mind handing me the toothpaste?”_ _

__“I _suppose_.” Kurt sighed dramatically before passing Blaine the tube. He rubbed some lotion into his hands before doctoring up his own toothbrush, sparing a second to be grateful that he and Blaine had managed to find a mostly affordable place in the city with two sinks in the master bathroom - they’d never be able to share space like this in a one sink bathroom._ _

__The second he spit out his final glob of toothpaste and dabbed on some lip balm, another kiss was pressed into his lips._ _

__“You’re not subtle, you know,” Kurt said once Blaine stepped back._ _

__“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Blaine said playfully._ _

__“Uh huh. So you’ve been kissing me at every opportunity because…?” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest._ _

__“Because you’re my husband and I’m allowed to?” Blaine offered._ _

__“Or because you want to have a quickie before bed, which would be fine if we ever managed to stop after a single round,” Kurt said. “I love you, B, but I need some sleep tonight.”_ _

__“You wound me, Kurt! How do you know I’m not just kissing you for the fun of it?” Blaine said, clasping a hand over his heart._ _

__“Because we stopped kissing a couple minutes ago, yet you just now took your hands off my body?” Kurt retorted._ _

__Blaine didn’t respond for a moment, tilting his head up like he was thinking deeply. “Fair enough.”_ _

__“You’re ridiculous.”_ _

__“Ridiculously in love with you.”_ _

__“Believe me, I’m aware.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“And I suppose I’m ridiculously in love with you, too, since I’m strongly considering letting you have your wicked way with me anyways.”_ _

__“We’ll see how much convincing you need,” Blaine said, smirking and pushing Kurt out of the bathroom._ _

__“Do your worst,” Kurt replied, falling backwards onto their bed with a grin._ _

__Blaine’s smirk only widened. Seven hours later, Kurt saw a similar looking smirk appear on Isabelle’s face when his scarf accidentally unwound a little as they discussed ideas. He just swigged more of his coffee and smiled back._ _


End file.
